Dangerous Holidays
by evadnekapaneos
Summary: When the Death Eaters take over, Colin Creevey knows what this means for Muggle-borns like himself. And yet, he accepts the risk and decides to return to Hogwarts. But until he can, there are many difficulties waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 _A/N This will be a short story in five chapters, taking place in August 1997. I wrote it to explain Colin's presence at Hogwarts in DH before I read JKR's explanation that he sneaked in when Neville summoned the DA. As there are some problems with this explanation (Colin was underage, how would he have come to Hogsmeade?), I'm nevertheless kind of fond of the explanation I came up with._

 _In any case, Colin is such a tragic character who deserves to have some stories, even though this is certainly not the tribute he deserves. I've revised the text as thoroughly as I could, but it contains my first OC character, and she turned out, well, really annoying. She was funny in my head, but in the text... it was worse than it is now.  
_

* * *

Colin glimpsed out of the window of his bedroom. Behind him, his brother Dennis was still fast asleep, but Colin couldnʼt stay in bed any longer. He was always nervous of late. The Daily Prophet had published articles the last few days that were so different from the former ones. No more warnings before Death Eaters, only dark insinuations about Harry Potter. Colin had only one explanation for this disquieting change: You-Know-Who had taken over the press, and - judging from Colinʼs experiences in his fourth year - he was pretty sure that the Ministry was in control too. That was dangerous, for him and his brother more than for most other wizards. He had gone to Hogwarts for long enough to know how You-Know-Who and his followers thought about Muggle-borns. His only hope for information was now his classmate Ginny Weasley, after all Harry Potterʼs girlfriend. If anyone knew what was going on, it had to be her. Thus, he waited for her answer, hoping that it would arrive at any moment and too much on edge to sleep properly. He glanced over his shoulder at his brother. He had not told Dennis anything about his worries, though he was sure that Dennis had guessed quite a lot. Even their parents knew that something was wrong, the Muggle news reported strange accidents daily. And Colin had also told them about the special danger he and his brother were in. He stared out of the window into the dark sky, illuminated by no stars, the fog that the breeding Dementors caused taking away all their light.  
As he stared on and on, the night slowly began to dissolve; however, the whole mood of the outside street remained depressed. Squinting into the slightly lifted darkness, he thought he saw something move far away. He watched, straining every nerve, and slowly the form of an owl could be made out against the sky, approaching him. Nervously he fumbled his window open, and soon a feeble, old, grey thing fell through it. Colin quickly closed the window again, then bent down, gingerly picked up the owl, and detached the letter it carried. Recognizing Ginnyʼs hand, he placed the bird on his desk and hastily ripped open the envelope to unfold the letter.

 _Dear Colin,_  
 _I canʼt put too much in a letter as nowadays we do not know who might intercept what. I just can tell you this: imagine the worst thing that could have happened to us, and I must tell you that it did happen._  
 _The only advice I can give you is to get out of the country as fast as possible. Go with your whole family, nobody is safe here anymore. The Daily Prophet will tell you nothing about the dangers (it little did anyway), that paper is now being published for disinformation. I can offer you no other counsel or help but: get away from Britain and get away fast and far._  
 _Good luck and all the best wishes,_  
 _Ginny_

Colin leant against the window and breathed deeply. He had expected this, but then one never hopes that their fears come true. There was no time to lose, he had to inform his parents. He strode over to his bed and dressed quickly, having just grabbed his second sock when he was interrupted by a knocking sound at his window. He looked around to see the owl from the newspaper behind it, clicking its beak in annoyance. Half hobbling, half hopping to put on the remaining sock, Colin made his way over and let the owl in. As soon as he had taken the paper and payed the animal, it flew off again.  
Colin let himself fall on his bed, spreading the paper next to him. It was still very somber in the room, therefore Colin retrieved his little Muggle torch and lighted it. The spot of the light fell on Harry Potterʼs face.  
Colin stared at the picture in surprise; then he lifted his eyes to the head line.  
WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
ʻNo way,ʼ whispered Colin. With trembling hands, he flattened the page and started reading the article, but soon he was too angry to continue. ʻWhat are they playing at?ʼ he hissed, balling his fists. He turned the page, only to freeze in shock. ʻ"Muggle-born Register"? Whatʼs that supposed to mean? "the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force." No way! "The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers" O Ginny!ʼ  
Colin jumped up and ran to the window, leaning against the cool handle. ʻ"To root out... To root out",ʼ he quoted several times to himself. He looked over to the little bundle in the other bed that was his brother. ʻSo we must leave,ʼ he stated, tears rising in his eyes.  
The door-bell rang.  
Colin froze. It was far too early for an ordinary visit. Had the Ministry already come to ʻroot them outʼ? He heard his mother approach the door, cursing under her breath. With unexpected calm, Colin wondered if they would all be dead in some seconds. At least his father was momentarily at work, probably they wouldnʼt wait for him, and he could live.  
A second later, another thought pushed itself forward in Colinʼs mind. They couldnʼt go down like that! He heared the front door closing down on the ground while he stealthily moved over to his wardrobe. Imagining how their murderers ambled up the stairs, he opened one of the drawers and retrieved his wand. Hiding was impossible, but Colin would try to fight even though he knew that after five years of school, he wouldnʼt stand a chance against a Ministry Auror.  
ʻHello! So sorry to disturb you this early, but itʼs really urgent,ʼ came a womanʼs clear voice from the door. Colin hesitated with his wand shaking in his hand. the voice didnʼt sound to him as if there was some danger lurking. But it was naive to assume a voice would betray so much. He could hear another male voice, and a short discourse followed that was too low for Colin to distinguish clearly. Feet shuffled in the direction of the kitchen and someone approached the door to his room. There came a knock and slowly the door opened.  
ʻColin? Dennis?ʼ whispered his mother. ʻThere are some people who would like to see you.ʼ  
Colin froze with his wand pointing at his mother. What did this mean now? ʻOkay,ʼ he answered shakily, stuffing the wand in the back pocket of his jeans. ʻA moment.ʼ  
He bent over his brother and shook him. ʻDress!ʼ he hissed, and without having the power to say anything else, he left the room.  
The next moment, he stood in the doorway to the kitchen and looked at the young couple sitting there side by side. He hadnʼt seen the burly man often, but there could be no mistake. This was Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team during Colinʼs first two years at school. His fear diminished a little and was replaced by curiosity.  
ʻHello,ʼ he said quietly, gliding into the chair opposite Oliver, next to his mother. Oliver smiled at him as did the woman sitting beside him. Colin knew that he had seen her before too, but he didnʼt remember where. She was quite small, had short, curly hair, big, dark eyes and a large mouth. All in all, she looked like a very tanned frog, an impression strengthened by a tattoo over her face of a treeʼs branches from which dead leaves fluttered at intervals that looked like flies floating into her mouth.  
ʻHello Colin,ʼ said Oliver. ʻYou remember us?ʼ  
Colin squinted at the woman, half nodding at the same time.  
ʻWe met when we played the Arrows last summer,ʼ said the woman, seeming to guess what Colin was wondering about. ʻIʼm a Chaser at Puddlemere United. Serena Dennyston.ʼ  
Colin inclined his head awkwardly, perfectly remembering that he attended the match and got to talk to Oliver. After a short moment of reflection, he had a vague recollection of a short woman standing near them, and he guessed that she must have been this person in his kitchen. In the mean time, he started to wonder why the two Quidditch players were sitting at his kitchen table. He glanced at his mother.  
ʻDo you have an idea why we have come?ʼ asked Oliver.  
Colin looked slowly from Oliver to Serena, then back to his mother who appeared very uncomfortable. At this moment, Dennis made his appearance, slogging over to the table and sliding into the seat next to his brother. Colin returned his gaze to Oliver. ʻNo,ʼ he said, aware that his voice sounded quavery.  
ʻYou know whatʼs going on right now?ʼ asked Serena, leaning forwards, and her eyes fixing Colin. He noticed that she had skulls tattoed on all her fingers too, something that didnʼt exactly endear her to him.  
ʻYou-ʼ Colin cleared his throat. ʻYou-Know-Who has taken over?ʼ  
ʻExactly!ʼ Serena leant suddenly back and simultaneously managed to slap her fist on the table while Oliver sat motionlessly next to her.  
ʻI have been in contact with a very reliable source,ʼ he said calmly. ʻThey told me what awaits Muggle-borns.ʼ  
ʻTheyʼll be rooted out,ʼ said Colin, amazed at how calm he sounded.  
ʻMeaning that your wand will be taken from you, and you will be chucked out of the wizarding world at best, otherwise youʼll land in Azkaban or be kissed directly. Do you intend to flee?ʼ Serena had spoken very fast and with what Colin thought a slightly sarcastic tone, slumping comfortably back in her chair. He eyed her suspiciously.  
ʻI...ʼ he stammered when he noticed that she waited for an answer, glancing over to his mother, who had hidden her face in her hands. ʻI was adviced to.ʼ  
ʻYou intend to follow that advice?ʼ asked Serena, leaning rapidly forward again so that the legs of the chair crashed loudly on the floor.  
ʻWhat choice do I have?ʼ snapped Colin.  
ʻWell,ʼ said Serena, gazing avidly at him. ʻIf you wanted to stay, if you wanted to return to Hogwarts... youʼd need a magical parent.ʼ  
ʻBut I havenʼt any,ʼ said Colin, starting to feel angry. ʻAnd Iʼm very content with my parents as they are.ʼ  
ʻThat will be of no use in front of the Ministry,ʼ said Oliver, gently pulling Serena back from Colin. ʻTherefore we have thought that - if youʼd prefer to stay - you might be glad if someone volunteered as parents.ʼ  
ʻBut youʼre too young!ʼ said Colin confused.  
Serena grinned. ʻWe werenʼt talking about us.ʼ  
Colin blinked angrily as he noticed that his eyes were wet. ʻThen tell me what youʼre talking about,ʼ he said, trying to sound controlled. ʻWhere would I get new parents from, and what is to happen with Mum and Dad?ʼ Colin looked over to his mother again, but she was still hiding her face in her hands. Colin turned to his other side to look at his brother. Dennis was staring at the pair opposite, his eyes huge with what Colin supposed had to be fright.  
Serena opened her mouth, but Oliver ordered her with wave of his hand to be silent.  
ʻI will try to be as concise as possible,ʼ Oliver said. ʻSince the second of August, the policy of the Daily Prophet has changed considerably. Serena heard of an old friend whose father, Bertie Higgs, a close associate of Scrimgeourʼs, has disappeared. Now Terence is nowhere to be found.  
ʻAs we were very worried about these suddenly increasing disappearances, we went to visit two old friends who I thought likely to know a lot they shouldnʼt. They confirmed that You-Know-Who has taken over and told us that he was planning to proceed against Muggle-borns as soon as possible. Serena already pointed out what this will mean.  
ʻSo, when we got back home, I said to Serena we should do something.ʼ Serena yawned very demonstratively, showing two rows of short, sharp teeth that looked out of place in her froggish face. Oliver looked at her reprovingly.  
ʻTaking all this new information into account,ʼ he started again, ʻwe wondered what we could do. In the end, we decided that we could save at least one family by claiming to be related. Therefore we began to look for some Muggle-borns we could fit in our ancestry. And then we remembered the two of you.ʼ  
ʻBecause youʼre no girls,ʼ added Serena, earning herself another annoyed look from Oliver. She calmly took off her cloak, revealing more skulls on her shoulders.  
ʻThe story we have prepared for the two of you is as follows: Serenaʼs got an elder sister, living in Italy. This sister can claim that she is your mother. For this plan to work, we do not have to do or change anything. It is enough if Serenaʼs sister says she was ashamed of having been connected to a Muggle, changing the Muggle registers by eliminating her marriage, wiping her husbandʼs memory, later predating his - theoretically - second marriage, and replacing the name of the mother with the one of your mother.ʼ Oliver hesitated a moment and seemed to ponder on the sentence before he continued, ʻBeing Italian by marriage, the Ministry will not risk to contradict her, not yet ready to face the opposition of the continental magical communities.ʼ  
ʻAnd...ʼ said Colin slowly, searching for his motherʼs or brotherʼs gaze, but they avoided him. ʻAnd you think that can... and what will become of Mum and Dad?ʼ  
ʻThey will have to get along like any Muggle nowadays,ʼ said Serena indifferently, contemplating her nails.  
Colin sat on his hands to prevent himself from jumping at her, and Dennis hissed. But nobody seemed to want to add anything, and the silence soon grew heavier by the second.  
ʻWhat... what do you say, Mum?ʼ Colin finally croaked, touching her wrist and forcing her to look at him.  
His mother hastily wiped her eyes and tried to smile. ʻIʼm ready for anything that saves you,ʼ she said.  
ʻBut it might be safer if we fled as a family,ʼ said Colin. ʻWhat do you say, Dennis?ʼ  
His brotherʼs small face wavered a second, then it hardened. ʻI want to stay. I want to fight.ʼ  
ʻWe wonʼt be able to fight,ʼ said Colin, trying to be reasonable and not to let himself being carried away by his brotherʼs enthusiasm. ʻWe would go back to Hogwarts and...ʼ Colin stopped, a horrible thought crossing his mind. ʻIf You-Know-Who has taken over, what will happen with Hogwarts?ʼ  
ʻHeʼll control that too,ʼ said Serena lazily. ʻWe donʼt know the details yet, but it seems that attendance will be compulsory.ʼ  
ʻBut it will still be education,ʼ cut in Oliver. ʻAnd education you two still need if you want to fight. Of course, it is a risk to go to Hogwarts now, but thereʼs no safety anyway in times like these.ʼ  
ʻMum...ʼ started Colin but stopped as a grating sound at the window interrupted them. They all looked over to see a screech owl, sitting on the window sill.  
ʻLooks like a Ministry owl,ʼ murmured Oliver as Colin got up with tottering legs to open the window. The owl swooped over and dropped two letters on the kitchen table before it flew away again.  
ʻItʼs a questionnaire,ʼ called Dennis who had immediately ripped open his envelope.  
Colin cautiously stepped nearer and looked over Dennisʼs shoulder. His brother was holding two sheets of parchment.  
ʻ"Name of the father"ʼ Colin read out loud. ʻ"Profession of the father" Whatʼs that supposed to be?ʼ  
He slid down on his chair again and opened his letter. In addition to the questionnaire there was also a letter.

 _Dear Mr Creevey,_  
 _The Ministry of Magic is currently running a survey concerning the students attending Hogwarts. The Ministry has intelligence that there have been accepted students who do not meet the necessary requirements._  
 _As some doubts concerning your person have arisen, you are hereby required to answer the attached questionnaire and send it back to the Muggle-born Registration Commission, Ministry of Magic, by next Monday._  
 _About further steps we will keep you informed._  
 _Hoping you are well,_  
 _Yours sincerely,_  
 _Annie Gourlay_  
 _Muggle-born Registration Commission_  
 _Ministry of Magic_

Colin looked up. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was unnaturally dry.  
ʻWhat...ʼ He had to clear his throat. ʻWhat are we going to do?ʼ  
ʻThe question just is, are you staying or do you flee? If the latter, you have to do it fast,ʼ said Oliver.  
Dennis snivelled, but tried to hide it, and his mother had her face in her hands again. Colin looked between them, undecided. The weak rays of the sun started to heat up the room despite the mist, and he had to wipe his brow though he was not sure how much this depended on the room temperature.  
They might have remained like this quite a while longer had not the front door suddenly opened and closed. Before Colin could panic, he had recognised his fatherʼs steps, and sure enough, only a moment later, Mr Creevey entered the kitchen.  
ʻWow, thereʼs quite a gathering going on,ʼ he said as he sat down in the only free chair just as Mrs Creevey opposite him got up to get him something to eat. He had to have had a glimpse of her tear swollen face for he added, ʻIs something wrong?ʼ  
ʻA lot more,ʼ was the relaxed answer of Serena as she continued to give her fingernails all her rapt attemption.  
ʻThere is grave danger,ʼ said Oliver, completely earnest as he addressed Mr Creevey. ʻYou and your children are before the decision of either leaving the country at first chance, or to separate for an uncertain amount of time.ʼ  
Mr Creevey was silent, watching his two sons. Colin couldnʼt look at his father and stared at the tablecloth, not able to come to a decision. ʻWell...ʼ Mr Creevey said as his wife put a bowl of porridge before him. ʻIs it this business with that wizard you canʼt say the name?ʼ  
ʻExactly,ʼ said Oliver to Colinʼs and Dennisʼs nods.  
ʻWeʼre in danger?ʼ  
ʻEspecially your sons,ʼ said Oliver. ʻAs you and your wife both are not magical, they will no longer be accepted by the Ministry that is now under control of said wizard. That means they either have to leave Britain for a safe country, probably America, thatʼs further off than any European country and has no tradition of pure-blood doctrines. If they want to stay, we need to make up a new family tree for them. This is why Serena and I are here, weʼve got a suggestion.ʼ  
ʻNamely?ʼ  
ʻSerenaʼs got an elder sister, living in Italy. Sheʼs arriving this evening for a visit. She will claim that Colin and Dennis are her sons and you her former husband.ʼ  
ʻEm,ʼ grunted Mr Creevey, scratching his head and trying to catch his wifeʼs eye. ʻBut the tiniest bit of research will show that this is not true. Our date of marriage is officially registered as is the birth of our sons, this wonʼt - canʼt work.ʼ  
ʻYouʼre forgetting,ʼ said Serena, grinning broadly and - as Colin deemed it - completely inappropriately, ʻthat youʼre talking to wizards. Itʼd be no problem for a witch to eliminate her marriage from a Muggle register and put fake information in its place. And you not remembering would neither be a problem. A simple Memory Charm would do the job.ʼ  
ʻWhat do you think, boys?ʼ said Mr Creevey, addressing his sons. ʻI donʼt like either idea, not emigrating, not losing you. But you can judge the situation better than I can. I agree with whatever you decide.ʼ  
Colin looked down at his brother. His small face was sad, but determined, and Colin knew what he had decided. He looked gravely from his mother to his father.  
ʻWe will stay,ʼ he said, again surprised at his calm voice. ʻFor though America is secure for now, there canʼt be any guarantee that You-Know-Who will not slowly take over there too. I donʼt want to spend my life on the run. I want to stay and learn. And then, I will fight.ʼ  
ʻExactly,ʼ seconded Dennis.  
Their parents both managed to smile bravely and nod. This was too much for Colin, he lowered his head on his arms and broke into silent sobs.  
When he had recovered, he found that the others had already started packing, suppressing their sorrow with work. Colin smiled grimly to himself and went to help.


	2. Chapter 2

In the evening of the same day, Colin was sitting at another table in a small cottage on the outskirts of the village closest to the pitch of Puddlemere United. His brother was still on the chair right next to him, and on the opposite side were Oliver and Serena. But their parents werenʼt there, and maybe... maybe they would never see them again. They had both agreed to the application of Memory charms; they had now only a foggy remembrance of having sons, just enough to lie to the neighbours.

Colin would hardly have been able to fight back tears at these ideas had he not been so nervous that all he could do was listening to the soup bubbling in a cauldron over the fire. Any moment, his fake mother had to arrive. The longer he thought about it, the less he had confidence in their plan.

Secretively he looked around the cottage, having never been in a wizarding house before. They were in one large room with a low ceiling, in one corner the kitchen with a fireplace for cooking, before it the kitchen table where they were sitting, and on the other side some armchairs and a smaller table plus another fireplace with a more elaborate mantlepiece. The tapestry, the tablecloth, the textile on the chairs, everything was marine blue with golden bulrushes, moving gently as if the wind would brush through them. A clock with one hand indicated not the time but singular activities like ʻTime to make teaʼ or ʻYouʼre late for trainingʼ. A model of a Quidditch pitch occupied the whole living room table.

As he stared over to the fireplace, trying to make out the photographs on the mantleshelf, the flames turned green. Colin stiffened, and Oliver and Serena turned around.

ʻHere she comes,ʼ chanted his new aunt, dancing over to stand next to the fireplace in which something was turning very fast. A second later, a woman climbed out onto the carpet, brushing away the ashes.

ʻMy Letty! How wonderful to see you again,ʼ Serena exclaimed and embraced her sister. Meanwhile Colin had got to his feet with the other two and slowly advanced towards the newcomer. She looked a lot like her sister, though she was slightly taller, had her curly hair in a long plait, and as she turned to him, Colin thought that her expression was calmer and more mature. He was relieved to see that she had absolutely no tattoos.

ʻYouʼve got guests?ʼ the woman asked, as she offered Oliver her hand.

ʻNo, a problem,ʼ said Serena.

ʻA problem?ʼ

ʻWhy donʼt you sit down?ʼ cut in Oliver, ushering Colin and Dennis back to the table and letting the soup float from the fire to the table together with a bread basket.

ʻWhatʼs the problem?ʼ said the woman again when they had all sat down.

ʻYou-Know-Who,ʼ said Oliver.

ʻYou- NO!ʼ

ʻYouʼre going to do us a favour, Letty,ʼ said Serena with a broad smile.

Colin glanced at the woman full of shock, the realisation hitting him that she was not at all aware of what role she was supposed to play. His stomach dropped to lower regions than he knew existed. If she didnʼt like them, if she didnʼt want to take the risk, he and Dennis were in deep, very deep trouble. The spoon fell from his hand into the soup, clattering and splashing a bit of the liquid, as he stared over to Serenaʼs sister, horrified.

ʻWe are going to ask you a huge favour, Letitia,ʼ said Oliver. ʻYou have asked whether we had guests. Well, weʼd like to make them family. May I introduce you to Colin and Dennis Creevey?ʼ

ʻDelighted,ʼ said Letitia with a nervous smile. ʻWhat do you mean? Are they not a bit old to adopt? And why do you want to adopt at all?ʼ She cocked her head to the left. ʻWhat am I missing?ʼ

ʻ _You_ will be their mother,ʼ said Serena matter-of-factly, calmly shovelling the soup into her mouth while the others didnʼt even touch their spoon.

ʻI beg your pardon?ʼ

ʻLook,ʼ said Oliver, his tone pleading. ʻTheyʼre Muggle-born. They are in deadly danger. If you only pretend that they are yours, you can safe their lives without any risk.ʼ

ʻWithout any risk?ʼ exclaimed Letitia, her voice rising. ʻI am to lie to You-Know-Who, and you speak of no risk? Well, I _do_ have children, why should I endanger their lives for complete strangers?ʼ

Colin clenched his hands under the table, trying to suppress the panic. They had made a mistake coming here, they should have left the country. How could they have been so irresponsible? If Dennis got hurt... His breathing sped up, he couldnʼt help it.

ʻThereʼs no danger,ʼ said Serena, dipping a piece of bread into the soup and then sucking it with an indecently loud sound.

ʻNo danger?ʼ repeated her sister, half sarcastic, half hysterical.

ʻʼCourse not. Youʼre the wife of an Italian Ministry official. Dʼyou think they want now already trouble with another country? Naw, weʼre going to serve them a nice, little story, the boys are safe, you return home. No harm done.ʼ

Letitia looked as if she wanted to voice quite a different opinion but then swallowed down whatever she had wanted to say, looking around the table. Her eyes met Colinʼs, and after a secondʼs hesitation, her expression softened a little. ʻWell,ʼ she said slowly, ʻprobably you should explain a bit more.ʼ

After a short glance at Serena, Oliver told her everything, about the political situation in England, about the Creevey brothers, and about the role Letitia was supposed to play.

When he had finished, Letitia looked down at the table, then slowly took her spoon up, and started to eat without making any sound. Colin stared at her, still unable to swallow anything. Oliver and Dennis both started eating too, then and now glancing at Letitia, while Serena didnʼt appear to notice the frosty atmosphere.

When she had finished her soup, Letitia smiled tentatively at Colin and Dennis. ʻMay I speak with you two, Colin...ʼ She gestured towards him and he nodded. ʻ...and Dennis?ʼ

ʻExcellent, weʼll clean up in the mean time,ʼ chirped Serena, jumping from her chair and waving the dishes to the kitchen, Oliver following her.

Letitia and the brothers got up too and slowly walked over to the armchairs. Dropping down in one, she turned her face towards the brothers, a deep crease on her forehead.

ʻHi, em, so, you are Colin and Dennis Creevey? Youʼre at Hogwarts? Which year will you be?ʼ

Sitting on stools at her feet, Colin and Dennis muttered, ʻSixthʼ and, ʻFourthʼ respectively.

ʻAlready,ʼ said Letitia, smiling nervously. ʻWhich is your house?ʼ

ʻGryffindor,ʼ the brothers mumbled in unison.

ʻGryffindor? The lionʼs house? I was in Ravenclaw you know.ʼ

Colin and Dennis nodded, glancing nervously at each other, and Colin was sure that his brother was thinking the same. They had to try to win the womanʼs sympathy, but they didnʼt know how.

ʻSo, if I were to pretend to be your mother-ʼ She gave a slightly manic laugh. ʻ-Iʼd better know who your father is?ʼ

Colin exchanged a glance with Dennis. ʻHeʼs a milkman,ʼ he muttered.

ʻA... and what does he do?ʼ

ʻHe delivers milk.ʼ

ʻOh. Sounds fascinating.ʼ She actually looked a bit disappointed.

ʻYouʼre to pretend anyway you were ashamed of him, donʼt you,ʼ said Dennis hopefully. ʻSo it doesnʼt really matter.ʼ

ʻThatʼs true,ʼ said Letitia, managing to laugh almost naturally. ʻWell, if we want to be convincing, we should start with it now. We should almost be able to fool ourselves.ʼ

ʻSo you... youʼre going to... really, youʼre ready...ʼ stammered Colin.

Letitia hesitated a moment. ʻYes,ʼ she said slowly. ʻIʼll be your mother. So... youʼre my firstborn.ʼ

Colin was sure that he was turning red as she looked intently at him, the crease remaining on her forehead. He had absolutely no idea what he could say.

ʻWe should get to know each other. What do you like? Do you play Quidditch?ʼ

ʻNo,ʼ said Colin slowly, Dennis shaking his head in synchronisation. ʻI mean,ʼ Colin hastily continued when the crease on her forehead deepened, ʻwe of course love to watch it, but I never was that secure on a broomstick. Dennis has ambition though.ʼ

ʻYou do?ʼ asked Letitia, turning to Dennis.

ʻI...ʼ muttered Dennis, going very red. ʻI thought about trying to get on the team, but...ʼ

ʻWhich position?ʼ

ʻI thought about Chaser,ʼ whispered Dennis. ʻIʼd prefer Seeker, but thatʼs Harry Potter and-ʼ

ʻOh Dennis,ʼ interrupted Colin. ʻHarry wonʼt be in Hogwarts this term. Heʼs got a ten thousand Galleon price on his head, heʼs out there somewhere, working against You-Know-Who, certainly not at Hogwarts playing Seeker.ʼ

ʻYou know Harry Potter?ʼ asked Letitia, leaning forwards with interest.

ʻOls knows him too,ʼ said Serena, plunging in another armchair. Oliver squeezed in beside her, immediately occupying himself with the Quidditch pitch model.

ʻThere have been so many rumours about him,ʼ said Letitia. ʻHow old is he now? Do you know what heʼs doing?ʼ

ʻHeʼs a year older than I am,ʼ said Colin slowly. ʻSo he should be around seventeen. But heʼs really nice. And brave. I mean, he already fought You-Know-Who about five times or something. And heʼs a really good teacher, he taught a lot of spells to a little group in my fourth year. I am sure that he is planning something against You-Know-Who.ʼ

ʻJust for the public, Colin,ʼ said Serena, hiding a yawn (into which the skulls on her shoulders joined) with one hand, kneading Oliverʼs back with the other, ʻyou think Harry Potterʼs a villain, and he murdered Dumbledore, and you really want him caught.ʼ

Colin stared at her, both because he just realised that the skulls on her fingers were yawning too, and because he had to suppress the urge to contradict her, trying to convince himself that this was the version he had to memorise.

ʻWhatʼs Cobbing me?ʼ exclaimed Serena suddenly, springing out of the armchair. ʻYou have to fill out your questionnaire. When do you need to send it?ʼ

ʻOnly next Monday,ʼ said Colin in surprise, as she hastened over to his trunk.

ʻThe sooner the more convincing,ʼ she panted as she hastened back to them with the parchments in her hand.

Colin changed over to the big table as Oliver didnʼt show any inclination to move his model pitch. Quill and ink floated down next to him as he sat down, imitated by Dennis. The sisters placed themselves behind them.

ʻWe write the truth about Dad?ʼ asked Dennis, his quill hovering over the parchment.

ʻYep,ʼ said Serena.

Colin quickly wrote down what was asked about his father, and then he looked up to his fake mother. ʻIʼm sorry, but whatʼs your name exactly?ʼ

ʻLetitia Cor-ʼ she stopped herself and looked at Serena. ʻShould we write down my maiden name, Creevey, or my present name?ʼ

Serena made a grimace as if she were a frog about to catch a fly. ʻWrite Creevey, née Dennyston. Lettyʼll explain when they ask.ʼ

ʻL-E-T-I-T-I-A,ʼ spelled Letitia with a sigh.

ʻAnd whatʼs your profession?ʼ

ʻIʼm a Member of - I suppose itʼs something like International Magical Collaboration in English?ʼ

ʻOls!ʼ

Oliver didnʼt show any reaction at Serenaʼs appeal, completely immersed in his Quidditch tactics. Serenaʼs eyes narrowed, and she took out her wand.

ʻ _Turbino!_ ʼ

Oliverʼs armchair swirled around, forcing him to face them.

ʻWhat the-ʼ

ʻHow does that gang in the Ministry call itself that makes deals with foreigners?ʼ

ʻSorry?ʼ

ʻSerena means,ʼ said Letitia, smiling nervously, ʻwhat should we put as my profession as that is a post at the Italian Ministry of Magic that concerns itself with working together with other wizarding communities?ʼ

ʻEm...ʼ Oliver scratched his head. ʻIsnʼt it something like... Department of Magical Co-operation or... just put in the Italian name, let them figure it out themselves.ʼ

He glared at them and turned his armchair around decidedly.

Colin glanced up at Letitia. She was leaning over his paper, reading what he had written.

ʻWhatʼs it now, Letty?ʼ asked Serena.

ʻOkay,ʼ said Letitia. ʻWrite "Member of the Ufficio degli Èsteri, Ministero per la Magìa".ʼ

She had to spell it again and closely supervised the boysʼ writing.

ʻThey also want your date of birth,ʼ said Dennis shyly.

Letitia sighed again. ʻ22nd of August 1962.ʼ

ʻA very young mum,ʼ said Serena grinning.

ʻWhat... wonʼt they be able to check what you did in 1981 to 1983 when we were born?ʼ

ʻWhen I left school in 1980 I immediately departed and travelled around the world with my grandfather.ʼ

She saw Colinʼs and Dennisʼs surprised expression at this combination and smiled bitterly. ʻDonʼt forget, in 1980 it already looked as if You-Know-Whoʼd take over any moment. And my grandfather was Muggle-born, so... He came back in late 1981, but I had met with some very interesting native Australian wizards and stayed with them four years longer.ʼ

ʻSo the Ministry never could take notice of her in all this time,ʼ sang Serena happily. ʻItʼll be easy to claim to have lived a Muggle life then. Donʼt you two worry, I have thought everything through.ʼ

She made a pirouette, and Letitia contemplated her with an expression of deep concern.

ʻBut,ʼ said Colin thoughtfully, ʻwhatʼs going to happen now to your grandfather?ʼ

ʻFirst,ʼ said Serena, grinning broadly so that all her pointed teeth appeared in her frog face, ʻour grandparents live in Italy with Letty. Warmer you know. Second, theyʼre both legendary English Quidditch players, so they still got their fans in Britain. And Grandma is pureblood.ʼ

They had to fill in numerous more details about their background, appearance, and wands. When they had finally finished, and Serena bound both letters to her owlʼs leg, Colin felt absolutely exhausted. While Serena went to the window to let the owl out, they stumbled over to Oliver and sank down into their seats in silence.

ʻAnyone fancy a game of chess?ʼ asked Letitia when nobody said anything.

Oliver ignored her, not taking his eyes from the pitch, Serena leant over his armchairʼs back and yawned heartily, accompanied by her tattoos; Dennis seemed also to have trouble stifling a yawn.

ʻAll right,ʼ said Colin, not wanting to disappoint her, though he would have preferred Gobstones. He was rewarded by a grateful smile, and a moment later, she had summoned a chess board towards them.

After three games his new mother all won, they put away the board.

ʻItʼs been a stressful day,ʼ Letitia said. ʻIʼd like to go to bed.ʼ

ʻIʼll show you,ʼ sang Serena, leaping lightly over to draw her sister to her feet. Dancing ahead, she walked over to the only door apart from the main one. Colin could discern a staircase as the sisters walked through the door. He got to his feet too and stretched. He looked over to his and his brotherʼs trunk, standing in a corner nearby. To do something, he walked closer to the fireplace and stared up at the photographs.

He could easily identify the persons in the first picture. It was a Quidditch team, all wearing scarlet, with Oliver Wood as Captain, holding the House Cup. Sitting in the middle of the front row was Harry Potter. He also well remembered Ginnyʼs twin brothers, the joke shop owners. And the Chasers had been part of the DA too.

Colin looked over to the second picture and involuntarily gasped. It also showed a Quidditch team, but all were wearing green - a Slytherin Quidditch team. Colinʼs breath sped up, dread rising in him as he wondered what the picture was doing on Oliverʼs mantleshelf. He looked again at the pictures, at the persons waving. He looked at the girl, holding the House Cup. She was small with long, curly hair and a broad, frog-like grin.

ʻBut she said she was in Ravenclaw,ʼ whispered Colin, desperation sweeping through him.

ʻWhat?ʼ said Oliver, looking up for the first time from his model.

ʻLetitia. She said she was in Ravenclaw.ʼ

ʻWhatʼs wrong with that?ʼ

ʻBut... but this picture!ʼ

ʻSerena put it there, not I of course.ʼ He mumbled something that didnʼt sound all too polite.

Colin continued staring at him even when he had long already returned to the model. Just then Serena capered into the room again.

ʻYou looking at my last Hogwarts team?ʼ she carolled. ʻAh, it was wonderful, that last match. Two hundred and seventy against Fifty. Wonderful, quite wonderful. I made eleven goals myself, to watch Ols expression...ʼ She fell down over Oliver, giggling.

ʻIʼm going to bed,ʼ he snapped, shoving Serena away. ʻSee you tomorrow,ʼ he called to Colin and Dennis, leaving quickly, while Serena still hiccoughed with laughter.

ʻYou were in Slytherin?ʼ said Colin, incredulous as Serena slowly quieted down.

ʻIʼm dead ambitious you know,ʼ she said with a broad grin, ʻif I lose a game, I have a horrid temper. Lucky Olsʼs in the same team.ʼ

She suddenly jumped up again, her eyes wide. ʻI completely forgot,ʼ she exclaimed before she darted out of the room. Colin and Dennis were left alone around the armchairs, looking at each other perplexed.

TA second later, she was back, blankets and sheets hovering over her.

ʻYouʼll have to sleep down here,ʼ she trilled. ʻYou can move up in our guest room when Letty goes home. I hope youʼre comfortable with this?ʼ

She didnʼt wait for an answer, but pointed her wand at two armchairs that immediately expanded to sofa beds. With another wave of her wand, the bed clothes spread over the sofas, building comfortable beds.

ʻThe bathroom is through the door just to your right, sleep well my little nephews.ʼ

She danced over to them and kissed both on the forehead before she disappeared through the door she had just indicated and up the stairs.

Colin smiled weakly at his brother.

ʻWhat a day!ʼ


	3. Chapter 3

ʻAre you sure that this is wise, Serena?ʼ asked Letitia with apparent scepticism, her arms around Colinʼs and Dennisʼ shoulder who were both wearing light travelling cloaks.

ʻSure it is. Itʼs my idea after all.ʼ

ʻThatʼs whatʼs worrying us,ʼ murmured Oliver darkly.

ʻDonʼt be silly,ʼ laughed Serena. ʻWe must spread our version of the story before the boysʼ hearing next week. So Iʼll show my dear nephews off while we do our shopping in Diagon Alley for Hogwarts. Thatʼs a perfect plan. Perfect, absolutely perfect.ʼ

She put an extremely pointed black hat on her locks, prodding it around on her head as she watched her reflection in the mirror next to the fireplace, everybody elseʼs eyes following her movements nervously until she finished to admire herself by fastening her wand to the ribbon that adorned the hatʼs brim.

ʻExcellent,ʼ she hummed, gave her sister a peck on the cheek and Oliver one on the mouth, snatched the flowerpot standing between the two pictures of Quidditch teams, and threw some powder from it into the fire. The flames turned emerald green instantly, and Serena hopped into them.

ʻSee you in a second,ʼ she chanted to Colin and Dennis before she said loud and clearly, ʻDiagon Alley!ʼ

ʻColin, you first,ʼ said Letitia, prodding him forwards. She took down the flowerpot from the mantleshelf again and offered it. ʻYou know travelling by Floo powder?ʼ

ʻYes,ʼ said Colin with a nod as he had used it last term after Christmas to return to Hogwarts from the Leaky Cauldron.

He took some of the powder and threw it in the fire like Serena had done before. Then he stepped in. The flames danced wildly around where he stood, but he looked upwards to avoid the ashes and shouted, ʻDiagon Alley!ʼ

Immediately he was sucked into the chimney. He put his arms tightly around himself and closed his eyes so that he wouldnʼt become dizzy as other peopleʼs fireplaces flew past him. When the twirling slowed down, Colin opened his eyes and, arms outstretched, managed to stumble out of the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron. Before he could fall on the floor, Serena had caught him and started shaking of the soot violently. She only let go of him to catch Dennis who received a similar rough treatment.

ʻSee you, Tom,ʼ she shouted to the barkeeper as she led the boys out of the pub, waving wildly. She didnʼt seem to mind the altogether depressed atmosphere in the almost empty pub, but Colin got a clear view of the old manʼs worn expression. Before the wall outside the pub she snatched her wand from her hat and tapped it three times against a brick. Immediately, an archway formed in the wall and let them enter the narrow wizarding street.

Already last year the sight had been depressive to look at, but Colin was positively shocked when he realised that the posters - formerly containing security advice from the Ministry of Magic or pictures from Death Eaters on the loose - now all showed the face of Harry Potter, glaring mischievously at them.

ʻLovely,ʼ said Serena happily. ʻGringotts first, dears, we need to visit my vault.ʼ

She took them both by the hand and, though he felt slightly awkward, basically considering himself to be far too old for this, he was glad for he felt horribly exposed and expected a Death Eater to step forwards any second, pointing his wand at them. To Colinʼs relief nothing happened, and they advanced quickly towards the marble building.

Two men with long, thin golden rods stood before the steps that led to the great bronze doors.

ʻWhereʼre the goblins?ʼ asked Serena curiously as one of the men motioned them to stop and moved his rod up and down her body.

ʻAdditional security matter, miss, itʼs-ʼ

ʻMiss?ʼ interrupted Serena. ʻHere I stand with two boys who could well be my sons and you call me miss?ʼ

The man turned red and Colin slightly pitied him. Serena was about as tall as Dennis, and he was quite amazed that the man had realised who the eldest of their group was. ʻOh... em... beg you pardon, madam, youʼre-ʼ

ʻItʼs all right,ʼ said Serena grinning. ʻTheyʼre my sisterʼs, Iʼll take it as a compliment.ʼ

She blew the man a kiss and bounced up the stairs, drawing Colin and Dennis after her. Before the silver doors leading into the bankʼs marble hall still stood two goblins who bowed them into the main hall that looked as Colin remembered it. The goblins sitting on high stools appeared all to be busy, but just as they entered a man with a long, twisted face left from one of the counters, and the old goblin who had served him waved them nearer. Colin noticed that he seemed relieved, an expression he had never seen before on a goblinʼs face.

ʻGood morning, how may I help you?ʼ he asked, his rough voice sounding rather subdued for one of his kind.

ʻHi,ʼ said Serena, beaming. She let go of Colinʼs hand and started to grope in the pockets of her cloak. ʻIʼd like to visit my vault.ʼ

ʻAnd you are...?ʼ

ʻSerena Dennyston. Hereʼs my key.ʼ She waved a small golden key before him.

ʻThank you, madam. Please wait a moment until I have finished the security check.ʼ

The goblin took the key, climbed off his stool, and slowly hobbled away.

Serena leaned against the counter and drummed a melody on the wood with her fingers, looking around with absolute calm. Colin preferred to stare on the ground, afraid of attracting attention. Though it seemed unlikely that he would have any success with this as long as his new aunt was around.

He was already wondering if the goblin had found that Serena wasnʼt allowed to enter her vault, when he returned at last. With difficulty he heaved himself on his stool again.

ʻMay I ask you, madam, who is accompanying you?ʼ

ʻJust my nephews,ʼ said Serena merrily. ʻMy sis has given up her Gringotts vault, so here I am instead. Itʼs unfortunate, but then Iʼve just got problems with my back because of-ʼ

ʻI will have someone take you down to your vault, madam,ʼ said the goblin hastily. ʻGoblok!ʼ

A much younger goblin who had been sorting diamonds on a little table behind the counter turned and hastened towards them. The old goblin gave him the key, and the younger motioned them to follow.

Colin went after the goblin with Serena and Dennis as he led them through one of the many doors in the hall. It opened to a narrow stone passageway with railway tracks on the floor. Despite his anxiety, Colin looked around curiously. He had never been to this part of Gringotts, only to the hall where his parents had changed their Muggle money.

The goblin whistled and a small cart halted before them. Serena sprang lightly into it, helping Colin and Dennis in after her. As soon as the goblin had sat down too, the cart set in motion. Colin looked around with fascination while they hurtled down through many passages. The cart gathered so much speed that Colinʼs eyes started to water. He closed them, as he also started to feel dizzy again because of the wild twists the cart made.

Finally they slowed down, and the cart stopped before a small door to which they all proceeded. The goblin opened it with the key Serena had provided earlier whereupon green smoke billowed out and hindered Colinʼs sight for a moment. When he could get a glimpse into the vault's interior, he saw several piles of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

Serena stepped forward, a little bag in her hand. ʻHmmm,ʼ she said good-humouredly. ʻYou could need new robes. And of course the books... probably visit the apothecary... and a little bit for additional expenses...ʼ

When she had finally finished collecting coins, she closed her bag and put it back into her robes.

ʻPerfect! Letʼs get to the surface again,ʼ she sang, dancing back to the cart where she had to wait for Colin, Dennis, and the goblin to take their places too. Their journey upwards was as fast and confusing as before, but in the end at, they all stood in the marble hall of Gringotts again.

ʻBye, bye,ʼ said Serena, waving at the goblin, who honoured her with a particularly grim look, before she took Colinʼs and Dennisʼs hand to leave the bank.

ʻNew robes, new robes, for school and to be presentable,ʼ she parroted as they hastened past the posters offering a fortune for information about Harry Potter.

The shop of Madam Malkin with its window plastered with anti-Potter propaganda was only recognizable due to the fact that they knew where it stood. The interior was far more somber than Colin remembered, and he could see only Madam Malkin, busying herself with fitting robes to a girl who looked like a first-year; no assistant was visible.

ʻHogwarts, dears?ʼ she called as they entered. ʻJust a moment, please.ʼ

When the girl had her robes and went away with her mother who looked just as stressed as Madam Malkin, Colin was pushed forwards by Serena.

ʻHello dear, on the stool please,ʼ said Madam Malkin tiredly while Serena hummed a tune.

Just as the robe she was fitting on Colin was full of needles, she suddenly stopped dead and stared in his face.

ʻSomething wrong?ʼ asked Serena, stopping her whistling.

ʻI...ʼ said Madam Malkin weakly. ʻI just thought that you and your brother... that your parents...ʼ

ʻMy sis has never been here with them, Iʼm sure of that,ʼ said Serena lazily.

ʻYour sister...ʼ repeated Madam Malkin.

ʻYeah, but I had time, and Letty never liked shopping, so they had to go with their auntie. Having a bad time?ʼ

Dennis laughed nervously as she suddenly addressed him, and Madam Malkin shook her head with a slightly maniacal expression. She didnʼt say anything until Serena asked for the bill and looked relieved to have the shop to herself again when they finally stepped out.

ʻFlourish and Blotts, Flourish and Blotts,ʼ was Serenaʼs next incantation she muttered while they walked down the street to the bookshop.

The bookshop owner was in a similar mood as Madam Malkin, a trait later also shared both by the apothecary and the woman in the quill shop. None of this seemed to disturb Serena who kept on capering around from shop to shop until they reached Quality Quidditch Supplies.

ʻClosed?ʼ she shrieked, loud enough to make several passers-by look around. ʻHow can they close my Quidditch shop? How am I to survive this? This is horrid, ghastly, shocking-ʼ

ʻWhatʼs the matter?ʼ

Colin swung around at the cold male voice. It was the man with the twisted face who seemed to have terrified the old goblin so much back at Gringotts.

ʻMy Quidditch shop is closed,ʼ said Serena, almost sobbing. ʻHow am I to survive this?ʼ

ʻThe man leading the shop was scum,ʼ said the man coldly. ʻHe had to be removed. The shop will reopen when there has been found a proper wizard.ʼ

ʻBut the shop owner,ʼ said Serena slowly, raising her hand to her forehead as if in trance, ʻwasnʼt that Ricky Craig, the former Beater... the former Beater of the Tornados?ʼ

ʻScum,ʼ repeated the man, staring at the skulls tattooed on Serenaʼs fingers. ʻGo away, girl, before we start to question your lineage and the one of your brats.ʼ

Serena swelled and opened her mouth. In desperation to get away, Colin tramped on her foot with all his might. Serena jumped and looked down, then over to Colin who did all he could do gaze at her half imploringly, half with a warning. With relief, he saw Serena sigh and turn.

ʻLetʼs go,ʼ she muttered, taking their hands and hastening away from the man whose eyes followed them for a while, full of suspicion.

ʻArenʼt we going home?ʼ asked Colin when they were out of the his earshot.

ʻNo, no,ʼ muttered Serena, far more grumpily than she had ever spoken before. ʻWeʼre going to visit some friends of Ols first.ʼ

Only when they halted before a shop that stood out from all other buildings, Colin realised who these friends were. The Weasley twins still dared to present everything loud and colourful in their windows, but Colin noticed that the advertisement for U-No-Poo had gone. Even the Weasleys seemed to have become cautious, even though they didnʼt have a Harry Potter poster.

With a bit too much force, Serena banged open the door, making a face as she waved Colin and Dennis inside.

There were less people in the shop than Colin remembered from his visit last year, still, the atmosphere was far more lively than anywhere else. Near the door hovered several witches and wizards with worried expressions, clearly waiting for their children to finish their purchases. These had less problem to enjoy themselves, causing enough havoc to fill the whole shop with life.

Serenaʼs expression brightened up a bit as she wound her way past excited students. Colin tightened his grip on her hand, being tossed about while her gait turned increasingly light in the progression. When they reached the back of the shop where there had been the Muggle magic tricks (all the shelves were empty now) she turned on the spot, and they all looked back at the chaos they had just passed.

ʻHello Dennyston, ditching the training?ʼ said a familiar voice next to them. One of the Weasley twins had appeared out of the tumult at their side.

ʻHow dare you!ʼ exclaimed Serena, grinning broadly. ʻPoor little meʼs got her back badly hurt - fell from my broom - and the Healers ordered me not to fly for a fortnight. You canʼt imagine how I long to get back on my broom. But meanwhile Iʼm of use. You see me here, shopping with my nephews.ʼ

She slapped both boys lightly on the back, and the Weasley twin took notice of them for the first time as they stood on both sides of Serena. Colin could see his mouth fall open and quickly close again, hiding his astonishment before it had really shown itself.

ʻHi, werenʼt you in the DA?ʼ he asked. ʻColin? Dennis? From Gryffindor?ʼ

ʻYep,ʼ chanted Serena as the boys nodded. ʻMy poor sisʼs curse, my nephews, Colin and Dennis. Iʼm a great aunt, am I not?ʼ

ʻThe greatest,ʼ said Dennis, not able to hide a broad grin.

The Weasley twin looked around cautiously before he turned to Serena again with the obvious intention to ask something.

ʻBludger in my face!ʼ shrieked Serena, all three seeing the black hole at the same time. ʻWhatʼve you done with your ear?ʼ

ʻCursed off,ʼ said the twin with a dismissive gesture of the hand. ʻThat was a feast, when my family realised they were now able to tell Fred and me apart. Quite depressing in fact, you turn up badly injured and everybody has only tears of joy.ʼ

ʻO my-ʼ moaned Serena while Colin registered that they had to be talking to George. ʻI already knocked out several teeth, had my jaw maimed, and my skull badly fractured, not to talk of all the times I broke an arm or a leg - and then thereʼs my back thatʼs been completely unhinged - but an ear cursed off?ʼ

ʻWe run a risky business,ʼ said George shrugging. ʻWe have to live with such accidents. But tell me-ʼ He lowered his voice and leaned forward. ʻ-since when are you related to Colin and Dennis?ʼ

ʻMy sis did leave us some awkward business there,ʼ said Serena with a grimace. ʻBut I donʼt want to blame her too much, she was so young. Now they even have to go to some hearing, thatʼs annoying, Iʼm telling you. As if we had anything to do with such filth.ʼ

She wrinkled her nose, winking at George simultaneously. He gave her a little nod, looking more serious than Colin had ever seen him before.

ʻThese changes are quite radical,ʼ he said, then waved at the empty shelves behind them. ʻWe had some charming visits to point out to us what we are allowed to sell. The Ministry has turned really concerned about wizarding welfare. Well, as long as we can risk it, weʼll be at our shop. Can I offer you anything to ease your life at Hogwarts. For there will be quite some changes if the rumours are true. And thatʼs why weʼre still here, to arm the students of Hogwarts.ʼ

ʻCheers, thatʼs exactly why we came,ʼ said Serena. ʻJust give us the basic troublemaker supply, Iʼm not up to date anymore, concerning chaos at school.ʼ

ʻSome Skiving Snackboxes I suggest?ʼ said George with a businesslike expression. ʻWeʼve got a wide range of alternative wrappings so no one will notice what you bring into school. And before I forget it, you can always secretly owl if you need more fuel. What do you like best, Colin, Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge-ʼ

ʻEr... Nosebleed Nougat,ʼ said Colin hastily.

ʻLike most,ʼ sighed George. ʻThese students are so predictable. Save your familyʼs reputation Dennis.ʼ

ʻWe havenʼt mentioned Puking Pastilles yet,ʼ said Dennis seriously.

ʻYou save my day!ʼ exclaimed George. ʻWait a minute here, Iʼll prepare you both excellent kits to drive any teacher crazy. But donʼt waste it on McGonagall, Flitwick, and the like.ʼ

ʻPromise,ʼ Colin and Dennis said in unison. George gave them the thumbs up and disappeared in the crowd.

ʻGetting sick... we didnʼt have that when we went to school,ʼ muttered Serena. ʻAll we could do was throwing Dungbombs and burn off Filibuster fireworks.ʼ

ʻThey made a firework at school once,ʼ said Dennis eagerly.

ʻExactly, about one and a half years ago,ʼ added Colin, the memory making him grin. ʻThese Catherine wheels and dragons were all over the school during the whole day. It was magnificent. That awful Umbridge toad had a harsh start as sham Headmistress.ʼ

ʻI heard that they flew from school,ʼ said Serena. ʻUsing the broom always gets my sympathy. In two days I can start training again, you can come to the next match.ʼ

ʻReally?ʼ squeaked Dennis.

Meanwhile, Colin looked around and noticed a curtain next to the empty shelves. He looked quickly around, but Dennis and Serena were now talking about the next adversary of Puddlemere United, not paying him any attention. He drew back the curtain a bit to look behind.

The sight was, directly put, underwhelming. There was a dark, small room behind the curtain, but the shelves were half-empty or filled with boxes that didnʼt look like they were for sale.

ʻAs I said, we have charming visitors,ʼ said a voice behind him. Colin jumped and looked around. George was back, carrying two packages in plain brown paper. ʻWe had stuff here that were mostly defensive devices. Even the Ministry ordered, but now they are of the opinion that no one needs protection.ʼ

ʻLovely,ʼ said Serena, stepping over and also glancing behind the curtain.

ʻAbsolutely,ʼ said George. ʻThey came about five in the morning and took almost everything with them. And they demand that we keep producing, but solely for them. So we are proud to work for the Ministry, searching for ways to thwart their plans.ʼ

ʻDo you know what they plan for Hogwarts?ʼ whispered Colin.

George shook his head. ʻNo, it seems Hogwarts is a priority for... the Chief DE. But they canʼt replace too many of the teachers, so some bits of Hogwarts will certainly be preserved. But even my optimism tells me that the changes at Hogwarts will not be for the better.ʼ

ʻAre you fighting?ʼ whispered Colin even lower.

ʻThere is still one ear left to lose. Iʼm not afraid,ʼ said George, handing over the packages he carried to Serena. ʻThe cherry candies are the Nosebleed Nougats and the pills against headache are Puking Pastilles. Thereʼs a note inside youʼve got to ask politely to show itself. It explains exactly whatʼs hidden where and how.ʼ

ʻWonderful,ʼ said Serena, somehow managing to store the two packages into the pockets of her cloak before she looked around carefully and lowered her voice. ʻBefore I forget, do you know what became of Ricky Craig?ʼ

ʻAzkaban,ʼ whispered George darkly, adding over-cheerfully, ʻThat makes twelve Galleons.ʼ He quickly lowered his voice again. ʻEight Galleons for their promise to sabotage as much as they can.ʼ

ʻTwelve Galleons is fine, you must feed on something,ʼ said Serena resolutely, taking her bag and counting out the Galleons. ʻEspecially with your ear thatʼs so...ʼ She shuddered.

ʻGood you donʼt know my brothers. One has burns all over from dragons, another his face slashed by a werewolf, and the third lies in bed with spattergroit.ʼ

While Serena shuddered, causing many leaves to cascade over her face, Colin wondered why Georgeʼs voice had risen, talking about the last brother.

He wanted to ask if Ron Weasley was among the injured, but Serena had already taken their hands.

ʻWe should be going then. Bye, bye,ʼ she chirped.

Colin resisted her tugging and turned once more to George. ʻWe will keep fighting,ʼ he whispered.

ʻTo the last ear,ʼ said George.

ʻOne Quaffle throw doesnʼt decide the game,ʼ said Serena. ʻBut come on now.ʼ

She dived into the tumult of the shop, gripping the brothers so tightly that Colin and Dennis had to follow after her as she weaved her way through the crowd until they all emerged on the road, that looked even more depressive after all the colours in Weasleysʼ Wizard Wheezes.

ʻBack to the Leaky Cauldron,ʼ she chanted, dancing down the street, thereby forcing Colin and Dennis to run after her. The few passers-by looked at them curiously.

ʻHello again, Tom,ʼ she sang as she forced the back door of the Leaky Cauldron open with her foot. ʻThe Floo network is free? Oh, would any of you like a cup of tea?ʼ

Colin, seconded by his brother, hastily shook his head, dreading to stay any longer near Diagon Alley.

ʻWell, but Iʼd like one. Come on.ʼ

She motioned them to the nearest table, before she walked up to the barman. Colin looked furtively around. The pub was empty apart from three wizards, sitting in one corner muttering.

It was only then that Colin noticed that none of their purchases was anywhere to be seen. He wanted to point this out to Serena as she sat down next to Dennis, opposite himself, with her cup. But before he could say anything, she had withdrawn Dennisʼs _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_ and flicked through the pages. Colin stared at her cloak which showed no sign of containing anything larger than a handkerchief.

ʻSummoning Charms,ʼ she muttered. ʻAs if youʼd ever need a Summoning Charm later on. Schoolʼs such rubbish.ʼ

ʻHello, Serena,ʼ said a gruff voice behind Colin, making him flinch.

ʻOh, hi, if this isnʼt little Miles,ʼ said Serena with a smile, inviting the man to sit down. ʻHow are you?ʼ

ʻFine,ʼ he grumped, not sitting down. Colin eyed him suspiciously from the corner of his eye, vaguely remembering him as a former member of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

ʻNo Quidditch career for you?ʼ said Serena, her smile changing to a broad grin, showing all her teeth.

ʻThereʼre better careers than Quidditch.ʼ

ʻIn which universe?ʼ

Colin stared straight ahead at Serena. He somehow had the impression that her grin was a bit forced.

ʻThere are more important things than Quidditch,ʼ said Miles, almost aggressively. ʻI have better things to do.ʼ

ʻI wouldnʼt have taken you on the team anyway if Auntie hadnʼt been terrorized by your mom to terrorize me,ʼ said Serena with seeming indifference. ʻAnd the rest were all crap too in the try-outs. Howʼs your family?ʼ

ʻFatherʼs got a cold.ʼ

ʻIn summer?ʼ Serena let out a peal of laughter. ʻWhat an achievement.ʼ

ʻHis office is raining.ʼ

Serena laughed harder, slopping a bit of tea on Dennisʼs new book. The leaves on her face fluttered around nervously. ʻThat catches the Snitch,ʼ she yelped. ʻYour uncles were about the most ruthless Beaters in English history and their little sister goes on to marry someone who gets a cold in his office.ʼ

ʻBeware to insult us,ʼ snarled Miles. ʻThis is no time to be impolite to the wrong people. Especially when youʼre sitting around with such little Mudbloods.ʼ

ʻWho are you talking about?ʼ hissed Serena, jumping to her feet. Dennis just managed to get hold of her cup before it smashed on the floor.

ʻWho am I talking about?ʼ repeated Miles threateningly before he pointed at Colin, who did all he could not to move a muscle. ʻThat piece of dirt was the one who took the pictures from that slug-vomiting boy. The one who got petrified - because heʼs a Mudblood.ʼ

Colin felt how all his blood drained from his face. Full of fear he glanced up at Serena who looked furious.

ʻIf you insult my nephews once-ʼ she spat, suddenly looking more like a cat than a frog, ʻ-once again, Iʼll have you Blatchered in a second.ʼ

Miles didnʼt say anything for an (as it appeared to Colin) unusually long second. ʻYour nephews?ʼ he then asked.

ʻYou want to debate this with Letty?ʼ Serena asked, her fury changing to a smug expression.

Miles waited with his next comment again for a to Colin painfully long time. ʻIsnʼt your sister living in Italy?ʼ

ʻWhere else?ʼ said Serena, sinking back beside Dennis. She took her cup from him and made a face, seeing that the whole content was splattered on the table before her.

ʻI donʼt understand,ʼ said Miles.

ʻNot a novelty,ʼ muttered Serena, siphoning the tea from the table, Dennisʼs book, and Dennis with her wand. Colin looked worriedly at Serena, not sure whether she had chosen the best of strategies concerning Miles.

ʻProbably I made a mistake,ʼ Miles murmured to Colinʼs immense and unexpected relief. ʻSee you around, Serena.ʼ

ʻBye,ʼ she said with a sad look at her cup. ʻWeʼre going home too. Letʼs go, dears.ʼ

She slapped Dennis on the back and had sprung to her feet again in no time, looking completely cheerful again.

Colin sighed and wondered when he would have some calm moments in his life again.


	4. Chapter 4

ʻA telephone cabin? The visitorsʼ entrance to the Ministry of Magic is an old telephone cabin?ʼ

ʻDonʼt fuss, Letty, get in,ʼ said Serena, pushing Colin and Dennis into the cabin.

ʻHow can you be so calm?ʼ moaned Letitia, rearranging her blue robes for about the millionth time since the morning. ʻWe might all spend the evening at Azkaban.ʼ

ʻDonʼt be silly,ʼ chanted Serena. ʻThey donʼt want a crisis with Italy. Youʼre as safe as the Oakshaft.ʼ

ʻWhat about you?ʼ said Letitia, as depressed as before but stepping into the telephone cabin as well. ʻOr the boys? Do you have any sensibility for how dangerous this whole affair is?ʼ

ʻWe can start to worry when we have a reason to,ʼ sang Serena. ʻNow dial us down. Something like nine - two - something. Ah, that code is Blurting me, do you remember it?ʼ

With a sigh and a deep crease on her forehead, Letitia reached over Dennis for the receiver. ʻSix... two... four... four... two,ʼ she muttered as she dialled.

As soon as she finished and the dial returned into place, a cool female voice filled the cabin. Colin looked around, but there was no source visible.

ʻWelcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.ʼ

ʻColin and Dennis Creevey,ʼ twittered Serena immediately. ʻThey are to attend an interview by the Muggle-born Registration Commission. Their mother, Letitia Corvini, and Serena Dennyston accompany them.ʼ

ʻThank you,ʼ said the voice. ʻVisitors, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes.ʼ

From the metal chute slid four square silver badges. Dennis took them and handed them around to the other three. Colin looked down at his. It read _Colin Creevey, Interview at Muggle-born Registration Commission_. He gulped but pinned the badge to his new robes.

ʻVisitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.ʼ

ʻAnd we didnʼt take their wands with them,ʼ whimpered Letitia as the floor of the telephone box set in motion, and they started to travel slowly down into the ground.

ʻWhich is very clever of us,ʼ said Serena contently. ʻSo they canʼt confiscate them.ʼ

ʻBut if this is what they want-ʼ

ʻNever mind what they want,ʼ said Serena dismissively. ʻYouʼre their mother, theyʼre underage. So you decided it is wiser to do not let them near their wands during holidays. Thatʼs your right, isnʼt it.ʼ

Letitia made a sobbing sound. Colin took her hand, and she pulled him into an embrace. Her anguished face somehow calmed Colin more than Serenaʼs demonstrative relaxation. Leaning against her and closing his eyes, he could almost imagine himself in safety.

Then, the darkness was interrupted by a quickly mounting stream of dimmed light at their feet until the cabin touched ground again.

ʻThe Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day.ʼ

ʻPleasant?ʼ groaned Letitia. ʻThatʼs the worst sarcasm I ever came across.ʼ

ʻPoliteness, sis, thatʼs politeness,ʼ said Serena, pushing her and Colin out of the cabin, before she danced after them, holding Dennisʼ hand. ʻWhereʼs that Cobbing security desk?ʼ

Letitia took Colinʼs hand, who hastily gripped Dennisʼs free one too, and they proceeded down the Atrium together. The large room was full of people, and they got tossed around, but Colin kept on to both hands as if to dear life as they approached a large, black statue. It represented a witch and a wizard, sitting on thrones and looking down majestically. Colin had to stifle a gasp when he saw their merciless faces, and he needed all his courage not to just run back.

ʻMagic is might,ʼ muttered Letitia.

ʻMighty funny,ʼ said Serena cheerfully. ʻWhat makes you say so?ʼ

ʻThatʼs written here,ʼ whispered Letitia, horrified, pointing at the base of the statue. Colin looked a bit closer and had to gulp again. The thrones represented a mass of ugly, naked people, intertwined to form the thrones of the witch and wizards.

ʻWe can go sight-seeing later,ʼ chirped Serena, but Colin thought her grin had become a bit strained too at the sight of the statue. Letitiaʼs shoes clacked loudly on the dark wooden floor, and Colin noticed for the first time that she wore shoes with so impossibly high heels that she was over a head taller than the rest of their little group. Nevertheless, she managed to make her way with firm steps, and Colin let her lead them to the left where there stood a desk that a sign over it marked as _Security_.

ʻGood morning,ʼ said Serena in her usual merry voice when they stood before the wizard sitting at the desk.

ʻStep over here, one after the other,ʼ said the man in a strained voice, his expression wary.

Letitia let go of Colin and stepped up to the man who moved the same sort of golden rod up and down Letitia that the wizards before Gringotts had used. When the wizard had finished with Letitia, Colin took her place, followed by Dennis and Serena.

ʻYour wands,ʼ the wizard grunted as if he felt deep aversion against his order.

Letitia handed hers over. The wizard put it on something resembling an old wage with just one dish. The instrument started to vibrate and a strip of parchment appeared out of a slit in the base. The wizard took it.

ʻNine and a half inches, unicorn hair core, been in use twenty-four years. That correct?ʼ

ʻI think so,ʼ said Letitia with a nervous smile.

The wizard eyed her badge. ʻYou get the wand back,ʼ he said slowly, ʻand I keep this.ʼ He indicated the parchment.

ʻLovely,ʼ said Serena, her wand already outstretched for the wizard to take.

ʻTen and a quarter inches, dragon heartstring core, been in use thirteen years?ʼ

ʻLucky Iʼm not superstitious,ʼ said Serena with a grin, holding out her hand. As soon as she had it back, she made to usher them all away.

ʻI need the boysʼ wands too,ʼ called the man with a slightly desperate tone. ʻAnd I need to keep them.ʼ

Colin saw Serena and Letitia exchanging a nervous glance. Letitia stepped forward again.

ʻIʼm extremely sorry, but we left their wands at home. Theyʼre not of age you see. And with teenagers carrying wands when theyʼre not allowed to use them... I just deemed it better that my sons arenʼt tempted while on holiday. Should I - should I go back and get them?ʼ

The man hesitated, looking extremely nervous. ʻNo madam,ʼ he finally said. ʻBest you explain this before the Commission. Then you can always go and get them.ʼ

ʻWonderful!ʼ exclaimed Serena, already walking away backwards and taking Colinʼs and Dennisʼs hands.

ʻWe must go one level down,ʼ said Letitia in a small voice right after they had made their way through golden gates into a smaller hall with about twenty lifts behind golden grilles. ʻHave you ever been down there?ʼ

ʻWhat in the name of Plumptonʼs Snitch would I be doing in the underground courtrooms?ʼ

Colin looked around cautiously, and he remarked a small group of people standing before one of the golden grilles. They all had the same frightened look that was quite equivalent to Colinʼs own feelings. Furthermore, the rest of the crowd seemed to avoid them, and as they walked nearer, Colin saw that many of them wore silver badges like he did.

Just then the grilles slid open and the frightened crowd went in. Serena marched after them, drawing Dennis with her. Colin and Letitia hastily followed.

No one talked as the lift full of people descended downwards. Colin had the feeling that he could smell the othersʼ fear, and he was glad that he had not been able to eat breakfast in the morning. He felt like vomiting anyway.

ʻDepartment of Mysteries,ʼ said the cool voice that had already spoken in the telephone cabin, and the grilles slid open.

They all streamed out of the lift, forming a compact little group that neither dared to move back nor to proceed. Colin saw a black door ahead of them.

ʻWell, letʼs get this done then,ʼ murmured Serena, her face suddenly concentrated, stepping away from the others while she still held Dennisʼs hand. Colin looked up at Letitia. She smiled weakly.

ʻLetʼs go.ʼ

They walked a few steps forward before they turned left down some stairs. As they took step for step, there appeared a fog that went right through Colin. He felt his insides freeze, and all his worries and fears attacked him with more force than ever before. He looked up at Letitia. All the blood had drained from her face, but she kept on walking down with an emotionless expression. Colin turned to check on his brother and Serena. Dennis looked exactly like Colin felt, but more shocking was to see Serena. She had slowed down and seemed to have to rely on Dennis to walk on. Colin looked quickly ahead again, dreading to reach the bottom of the stairs.

But they did reach the dreaded bottom of the stairs, entering into a sinister corridor made from bare stone walls with torches fixed to them. Far more horrible was the sight of numerous tall, black, hooded figures. Colin could feel his energy failing him with every ragged breath the Dementors inhaled.

On hard, wooden benches, there sat already several people, many hiding their faces. Nobody took any notice of the newcomers as Letitia sat down with Colin, Serena and Dennis imitating them.

They huddled together, Colin immensely glad for Letitiaʼs arm around him. His fake mother sat very upright, still not moving a muscle in her face, thereby managing to look unconcerned. Serena hid her face, and Dennis embraced her, burying his face between her shoulder blades.

All of a sudden, the heavy door before them opened. Two Dementors appeared, leading a woman away. Her expression was full of the utmost horror, but she walked on beside the Dementors with dignity. Colin stared after her with wide eyes even when she was no longer visible, the Dementors having led her not upstairs but through some narrow door further down the hallway. Colinʼs eyes stung in the cold air, and he felt like crying, but no tears came.

ʻNext - Max Sandys,ʼ a voice sounded out of the courtroom, magically magnified. A shiver of fear ran down Colinʼs spine, making him feel worse than before although he would have thought this impossible a moment ago. He closed his eyes and leant against Letitia, trying to think of her as his mother, first to prepare for the interview, second to console himself.

Probably after half an hour the man left the dungeon again between two Dementors, sobbing desperately, and a woman had to enter next.

Letitia started to nervously flatten her robes. Then she produced a brush out of her robes and yanked it through her curls. The next moment, she had replaced the brush with a comb and tried varying partings on Colinʼs head. He patiently endured it, at least able to distract himself, when the woman left the dungeon screaming, and the next victim entered.

Serena whimpered.

ʻFor Merlinʼs sake, Serena!ʼ snapped Letitia so suddenly that Colin jumped, hitting his head against the combʼs teeth. ʻYou said yourself everything will be fine. Conjure a Patronus if youʼre having problems.ʼ

Serena slowly raised her head from her hands (Colin noticed that the skulls on her fingers had turned, showing only the back of their heads). ʻA Patronus?ʼ she whispered hoarsely. ʻHow could anybody conjure a Patronus here?ʼ

Letitia clacked her tongue angrily and continued combing Colin more forcefully.

ʻCan I lend your comb?ʼ asked Serena feebly.

Letitia threw it to her, now starting to tug on Colinʼs robes. Meanwhile Serena began to brush Dennisʼ hair.

When the door to the courtroom opened again, the woman the Dementors dragged out seemed to have fainted. But Colin had no time pitying her for the creepy voice called out again.

ʻNext - Colin Creevey.ʼ

ʻCome on,ʼ muttered Letitia, getting to her feet and managing a smile.

Colin took her hand and walked as calmly as he could beside Letitia to the door. Just as they reached the doorway, the last bit of hope left Colin, for he recognized the squat, toad-like figure in pink.

Professor Umbridge.

ʻOnly one person,ʼ she said in her false, sweet voice, before they could enter.

ʻI beg you pardon,ʼ said Letitia, to Colinʼs amazement sounding genuinely indignant. ʻMy son will turn sixteen but in a few days, that is, he will come of age only in a year. I have every right to be with my underage son.ʼ

Colin saw Umbridge exchange a glance with a blunt faced man next to her. Nothing but the sharp hissing of their whisper reached Colinʼs ears.

ʻWell, we can make an exception,ʼ said Umbridge at last. ʻCome in.ʼ

Colin entered after Letitia, or rather, she had to pull him in after herself, her footsteps echoing sharply through the room. It was relatively small, but the ceiling was very high, giving off the feeling that the walls could crumble and crush those inside at any time. In the middle of the room was a single chair. Dementors stood in the corners, far away from a high, raised platform. A shining Patronus in the form of a fat, ugly cat patrolling in front of it, there sat Umbridge, the brutish looking man on one side of her, on the other a very thin man who hastily handed over a wad of parchment.

ʻSit down,ʼ said Umbridge sweetly.

Colin tried to look as haughty as Letitia as she led him towards the chair on which he had to sit down. Chains clinked out of the arms of the chair, only managing to bind his left arm. The other, Letitia had hastily pulled up, and the chains on the right clinked angrily, not able to reach him.

ʻI demand that you release him,ʼ said Letitia cooly, still holding Colinʼs arm up, so that it started to hurt him because of the unusual angle. Yet, he was glad for the physical pain, distracting him from the Dementors, who were freezing him from inside. He looked up at Umbridgeʼs saccharine expression, and if he had had any hope remaining, he would have lost it now. He had seen enough of her to know that - even if his story were true - she would not care about his, about anybody's, fate. All she wanted was to let her victims feel how powerful she was.

ʻI donʼt think so,ʼ simpered Umbridge with another laugh. ʻLetʼs first look a bit closer at who you are. You are Colin Thomas Creevey?ʼ

ʻYes,ʼ whispered Colin hoarsely, clearing his voice and repeating the syllable with the appearance of more confidence.

ʻBorn the 29th of August 1981?ʼ

ʻYes.ʼ

ʻYou were supposed to hand a wand over upon your arrival at the Ministry. You have not done so. Explain yourself.ʼ

ʻMum said Iʼm not allowed to have my wand outside school,ʼ said Colin, the words coming smoothly from his lips. He concentrated on the pain in his shoulder, fighting the Dementors with it, remembering that Letitia was there and didnʼt want him bound.

ʻAnd you claim that this woman is your mother?ʼ

Colin nodded, hearing with a surge of hope Letitia murmur angrily, ʻClaim?ʼ

ʻSo you are Mrs Creevey?ʼ said Umbridge, turning to Letitia with a sugary smile.

ʻI was.ʼ

ʻAnd what do you mean by this?ʼ cut in the brutish man, exchanging a glance with Umbridge.

ʻThat I no longer bear this name and have been spared bearing it for thirteen years.ʼ

ʻI am sorry,ʼ said Umbridge, her laugh making Colinʼs hair stand on end. ʻI donʼt quite understand. You wouldnʼt explain yourself better, would you?ʼ

Letitia sighed, thereby raising Colinʼs hand even higher so that the hurt spread down his back.

ʻIt is long story,ʼ she said gravely. ʻAnd it is not pleasant for me to retell it. I was very young when I committed the mistake of marrying that Muggle. Mr Creevey, I mean. When I got older - and wiser - I divorced him.ʼ She paused and breathed deeply.

ʻThat is all very well,ʼ said Umbridge, an unpleasant smile on her slack face, ʻbut we checked when we got the information the boy sent us, and you are definitely not listed as his mother. In fact, we couldnʼt find any record of your presence in Britain during the date of birth of this boy.ʼ

ʻDo you really think that I did not exterminate any sign of that filthy connection? And, hidden away in the Muggle world, would I not have been excluded from proper society?ʼ said Letitia with an affronted expression. ʻAll I wanted was to flee from that...ʼ She needed again to pause. ʻI do hope that I eliminated everything that could have suggested that I had ever known this man. So, as soon as he married someone of his sort, I changed the date of marriage and the memories of the persons involved. This wasnʼt easy, I can assure you, there were many people to be Obliviated. But you can imagine my relief when I was rid of my shameful past.ʼ

ʻBut now youʼre here?ʼ asked the man sarcastically.

ʻNow Iʼm here,ʼ said Letitia thoughtfully, lowering Colinʼs hand a bit, but his shoulders continued to ache. ʻAnd it is quite an accident that I am. You will understand that I have never dreamt that children from such a man-ʼ (she paused once more and gulped) ʻ-could be magical. So I left them with no regret, certain that they would become like their father. I probably would never have thought of them again had it not been for my sister. Sheʼs the only one to whom I ever told my story, some years ago, warning her not to make the same mistakes - luckily I had always been able to hide this affair from my parents, for I was ashamed of what I have done very soon.

ʻThis sister met my sons at a Quidditch game they attended about two years ago and recognized them by their names. Thus, when my sister realised that the Ministryʼs new approach might earn my sons harsher penalties than they deserved, she informed me. As gruesome as it was to be reminded of my past, you can imagine my relief when I learnt that my sons had not become copies of their father but have inherited more noble talents. For this reason, I had them retrieved from their base surroundings, placed more Memory Charms, and hope that they will be formed into wizards I do not have to be ashamed of. Now I am here, confessing my most well kept secret to protect children I consider myself compelled to finally recognize as my own.ʼ

Umbridge and the man exchanged a derisive look before the man turned to Letitia again. ʻAnd who exactly are you?ʼ

ʻI am Letitia Corvini, born Dennyston, daughter of Gwendoline Dennyston née Griffith and Beatus Dennyston-ʼ

ʻBeatus Dennyston?ʼ cut in the brutish man, his expression suddenly far more interested. ʻThe former Quidditch player?ʼ

ʻYes.ʼ

ʻSo your grandfather is Felix Dennyston?ʼ asked the man, leaning forward. ʻOnce Chaser of the Montrose Magpies?ʼ

ʻHe started at the Chudley Cannons, but yes, thatʼs my grandfather,ʼ said Letitia, her expression as calm as before. ʻAnd my grandmother, Ambrosia Nott, played in the same team.ʼ

ʻThere was another Dennyston...ʼ said the man slowly, not minding the angry quiver on Umbridgeʼs slack face.

ʻMy aunt Hillary played a while for the Holyhead Harpies, but she had to stop a long time ago because she got badly injured in a match against the Falmouth Falcons. My other aunt, Glynnis Griffiths, is far more famous.ʼ

ʻReally?ʼ said the man, his expression as friendly as Colin supposed his face was capable to be. ʻBut isnʼt there a Dennyston with Puddlemere United? I think I read-ʼ

ʻI suppose you mean my little sister Serena?ʼ

ʻYes, I think this is the name. Do you play?ʼ

ʻNo,ʼ said Letitia. ʻI was no good at Quidditch, though of course I always knew everything due to my Quidditch crazy surroundings-ʼ

ʻMy dear,ʼ simpered Umbridge, looking angry, ʻyour family is of no importance here. Where have you been until recently to never have realised that you had children?ʼ

ʻDid I not mention,ʼ said Letitia, ʻthat I did all I could to keep my distance at first. And later on, when I might have started to think about them again, I moved to Italy. My grandfather once played there late in his career and returned when he was in retirement. And there I met my second husband and naturally didnʼt want to have any part of my past troubling my happiness.ʼ

ʻSo you married someone better?ʼ said Umbridge with a silly smile.

ʻIndeed, I am sure I did,ʼ said Letitia, drawing herself up, thereby increasing the pain in Colinʼs shoulder. ʻMy husband, Alessandro Corvini, is of a very distinguished Italian wizarding family. He is Head of the Ufficio dello sport in the Ministero della Magìa.ʼ

Now Umbridge looked over to the Quidditch fan with a far more worried expression. ʻAnd may I ask what you are doing, dear?ʼ she said sweetly.

ʻI work at this Ministry too,ʼ said Letitia. ʻWe wrote this in the questionnaire. My specific duty is to give information about Britain to Italian witches and wizards travelling there, and I can be contacted by the British when they are in Italy.ʼ

The look Umbridge and the man now exchanged was clearly one of disquiet.

ʻYour husband is Head of what exactly again? Could you say it in English?ʼ she simpered.

ʻOffice of Sports,ʼ Letitia said uncertainly. ʻI donʼt know how it would be called here. He was a Quidditch player too before he changed to the Ministry.ʼ

ʻDo you play Quidditch, boy?ʼ asked the man sharply, causing Colin to flinch what increased the pain in his shoulder so that his eyes started watering.

ʻNo,ʼ Colin stammered after a short glance at Letitia who smiled at him encouragingly and lowered his hand.

ʻDo you attend Hogwarts?ʼ asked Umbridge, looking as if she tasted something extremely sour.

ʻYou know I do,ʼ said Colin without thinking. ʻYou taught there two years ago.ʼ

Umbridgeʼs mouth twisted itself into something that was probably intended to be a smile. ʻThen you will find many changes for the better when you get there in September. I have been discussing the Muggle Studies curriculum with the new teacher. A lovely woman.ʼ

ʻBut I donʼt take Muggle Studies.ʼ

ʻOh, you will. I hope you will show yourself worthy of your maternal roots and support the new regime at Hogwarts to the best of your abilities.ʼ

Colinʼs stomach turned at these words, but he forced himself to a polite nod.

Umbridge looked shortly but furiously at the man, before turning to Colin, changing her scowl to something sickeningly sugary again. ʻWe will inform the school about your blood status, dear. It was a pleasure to see you again.ʼ

The chain on his left arm quivered and opened, freeing Colinʼs arm. He jumped up, suppressing a scream as his shoulder returned so quickly into a normal position. Letitia laid an arm around him, looking up at Umbridge with a polite smile. ʻDo you wish to interrogate Dennis too, or can I take them both home?ʼ

Umbridge and the man interchanged looks again.

ʻYou may go,ʼ she said, her voice growing ever more saccharine as her bad mood improved. ʻI wish you and your brother a successful time at Hogwarts as you are finally as blessed as to benefit from the advantages of a new headmaster. I can assure you it will be a very pleasant surprise to the whole wizarding community when his name will be announced.ʼ

ʻThat is very considerate of you,ʼ said Letitia, retaining her polite expression. ʻThank the madam for her kind wishes, Colin.ʼ

Startled, Colin looked up at Letitia, but her eyes were on Umbridge. He opened his mouth. He swallowed. ʻThank you, madam,ʼ he managed to choke at last, kicking himself internally for these words.

ʻYou can tell your aunt that Mr Yaxley wouldnʼt object to have free tickets for a Puddlemere United match,ʼ said the man, just as Letitia wanted to turn.

ʻOf course,ʼ said Letitia with another smile. ʻIt was a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking your time and for your understanding.ʼ

Colin had to hide a sigh of relief when Letitia finally led him to the exit, the heels of her shoes sounding loudly through the room. The doors opened before them, and they stepped out to the waiting crowd.

Outside, everything looked exactly as before. Some new Muggle-borns had arrived, also hiding their faces. Dennis was one of the few who had his eyes on the door, expression full of fear. Colin smiled weakly whereupon Dennis shook Serena. She slowly lifted her head and stared at them with huge eyes.

ʻNext - Jane Parke,ʼ called out Umbridge behind them, her sweet tone assuring Colin that her next victim would suffer the more from the disappointment she had just experienced.

He wished he could stop the stranger as she walked past him and Letitia into the courtroom, half opening his mouth. But the doors already closed behind her, and Letitia marched quickly over to Serena, who jumped to her feet, Dennis more slowly imitating her.

ʻYou all right?ʼ Serena whispered and Colin noticed that the branches in her face had lost all their leaves.

ʻWeʼre fine,ʼ said Letitia calmly. ʻAs you said.ʼ

Serena stumbled forwards and embraced her sister, then Colin. Putting her arm again around Dennis, she said, ʻLetʼs go.ʼ

ʻAnd the others?ʼ said Colin, his despair back, but now for the other Muggle-borns.

ʻWe canʼt help them,ʼ whispered Letitia, pushing him towards the stairs. ʻWe must be thankful that we could save you... at least for now.ʼ

ʻPro... probably we should...ʼ stammered Serena, hovering with Dennis behind them.

ʻWe have to go,ʼ said Letitia desperately. ʻThe longer we stay, the more probable that they change their minds. Weʼre not safe here. And we cannot help.ʼ

Colin looked at his brother, seeing how his lips mouthed the same protests his own inner voice shouted, nevertheless admitting that Letitia was right. Serena nodded too and hastened after them with Dennis. The little group was soon hastening up the stairs, escaping the Dementors but leaving ever so many behind to a grimmer fate.


	5. Chapter 5

ʻFirst of September, first of September,ʼ chanted Serena as she pinned her hat to her curls. ʻHow I miss that train. Thatʼs quite a Quaffle throw.ʼ

ʻYes,ʼ said Oliver slowly. ʻItʼs over three years since I last was on that train.ʼ

ʻAnd itʼs six with me, so stop moaning,ʼ sang Serena, checking her face in the mirror. ʻThe branches donʼt move too much do they? The Muggles wonʼt notice?ʼ

ʻIʼm sure they wonʼt,ʼ said Dennis. ʻSuch a pity that all the leaves are gone.ʼ

ʻOh, they will return in spring,ʼ said Serena cheerfully. ʻGive me your trunk.ʼ

Dennis dragged it towards her while she threw the Floo powder in the chimney and then helped Colin to heave the trunk into the fire, climbing after it.

She waved at them before saying ʻDiagon Alley.ʼ

ʻNow you, Dennis,ʼ said Oliver, taking Colinʼs trunk.

Dennis threw some Floo powder in the chimney and stepped in to disappear a second later in the green flames.

ʻYour turn, Colin,ʼ said Oliver. ʻIʼll manage your trunk alone.ʼ

ʻI can travel with my trunk,ʼ said Colin, but Oliver just smiled and shook his head. Colin sighed. ʻSee you in a moment,ʼ he whispered while throwing the Floo powder in the fire. He jumped into the green flames and shouted, ʻDiagon Alley.ʼ

Immediately he got sucked into the chimney and closed his eyes, pressing his arms to his body, as he twirled in the chimney until he slowed down and stumbled out into the Leaky Cauldron.

ʻTravelled all right?ʼ chirped Serena, immediately starting to brush off the soot from him.

The fire turned green again, and a second later, Oliver heaved Colinʼs trunk out of the fireplace, and the little group was ready to go.

ʻBye, Tom,ʼ shouted Serena, waving madly at the old pub owner before she led them out into the Muggle world and on to the nearest underground station.

ʻDo you often travel with the Tube?ʼ asked Colin amazed as Serena managed to buy tickets from the ticket machine in the station without the usual embarrassment Colin had noticed when wizards had to handle Muggle inventions.

ʻWe always took this way when I went to school,ʼ said Serena, handing out the tickets. ʻAnd this might have been a long, looong time ago, but my memoryʼs not that bad.ʼ

They squeezed themselves into the underground with their trunks, none of them talking all the way to Kingʼs Cross. Colin could feel his breakfast heavily in his stomach, but he kept his eyes on the plan where the different stations were listed, not allowing himself to think of anything else.

At the station, Oliver found them two trolleys on which they loaded their trunks. From there, ghey got smoothly on to platforms nine and ten, making their way to the barrier that would enable them to enter platform nine and three-quarters.

ʻCome Dennis,ʼ fluted Serena, pushing the trunk with him as they strolled casually towards the barrier and a moment later had disappeared.

ʻReady?ʼ asked Oliver as he turned the trolley with Colinʼs trunk to face the barrier.

Colin put one hand on the trolley and nodded. ʻReady.ʼ

Pushing the trolley, Oliver broke into a run while Colin did all he could to keep up as the wall drew nearer and nearer. He closed his eyes, and the next second, they stood before the Hogwarts Express, their view limited by the steam.

As they made their way down the platform, looking for a free compartment, Colin realised how much quieter it was than usual. There were not noticeably less people around, but the students kept closer to their parents who seemed to be filling them with whispered last-minute advices, glancing nervously around every now and then.

ʻColin? Colin!ʼ

Colin turned towards the voice.

ʻWeʼre over here, you and Dennis can sit in our compartment.ʼ

Colin waved at Rob and David, two of his classmates, who were leaning out of the window of one of the compartments. Oliver and Serena steered the trunks in the direction.

ʻHow were your holidays?ʼ shouted Rob. ʻThereʼve been such strange things going on, my grandmother-ʼ

David hushed him into silence. Oliver took Colinʼs trunk and carried it on the train while Rob and David started a heated, but low-voiced discussion.

Colin looked up at the train, his spirits drooping and rising more in irregular intervals. A part of him was excited that he was going back to Hogwarts, the other part dreaded what was expecting him. Only this morning it had been in the papers that Snape had become Headmaster. They would be under the regime of the murderer of Albus Dumbledore. Colin couldnʼt bear the thought. Distraction came in the form of Serena who had just ceased cuddling Dennis and closed him in her arms instead.

ʻYouʼll come to us over Christmas, wonʼt you?ʼ she whispered. ʻYou must come to a match too, but thereʼs none at this time of year... thereʼs one against the Chudley Cannons during your Easter break that weʼll certainly win, weʼll take you with us.ʼ

ʻWe normally donʼt go home during Easter break,ʼ mumbled Colin, trying to keep his cheek from the needles in her ear.

She drew back a bit and looked at him gravely. ʻI suppose,ʼ she muttered, ʻthat there will happen quite some things that didnʼt happen _normally_. Do write to us, but donʼt criticise anything. They might intercept letters.ʼ

ʻYouʼve been saying this daily. And we told you, Umbridge already did this,ʼ whispered Colin back as Oliver returned from the carriage to get Dennisʼs trunk. Serena let go of Colin and started to rummage in the pockets of her robes.

ʻColin?ʼ called a girl, stopping on her way further down the train.

ʻHi, Ginny.ʼ

ʻYouʼre all right?ʼ She approached them quickly while a red-haired woman remained standing nervously several steps behind. ʻGeorge told me that he met you,ʼ said Ginny with a quiet voice. ʻYou were there with an aunt?ʼ

ʻThatʼs me, dear,ʼ piped up Serena, beaming up at Ginny, who was nearly a head taller than she was. ʻYouʼre the youngest Weasley? I remember your eldest brother, how he caught that Snitch in my first match, that was quite something. Youʼre Chaser arenʼt you?ʼ

Ginny stared down at her. ʻYes,ʼ she said tentatively. ʻBut Char-ʼ

ʻThatʼs lovely. Whatʼs your Quidditch team?ʼ

ʻEm,ʼ said Ginny, trying to do not stare too obviously. ʻThe Holyhead Harpies.ʼ

ʻThe Harpies?ʼ asked Serena, a little scornfully. ʻThey were quite something once, but Jones is such an arrogant b-ʼ

ʻYour trunks are in the compartment,ʼ interrupted Oliverʼs voice, making them all turn to him. ʻSo, I suppose itʼs time to say goodbye for now-ʼ

ʻBut theyʼll come for Christmas,ʼ said Serena, leaning over to hug Dennis, while Ginny quickly returned to her mother. ʻWait a moment, Iʼve got chip-, no chop-something... chaphatters and some other Italian what-so-evers for you after a recipe from Let- your mum.ʼ

She retrieved two bags from her black robes, thrusting one in Dennisʼs, the other in Colinʼs arms.

ʻSee you at Christmas, then,ʼ said Oliver, shaking Colinʼs hand.

The train whistled and Serena jumped over and pushed Colin through the train door, Oliver helping Dennis to climb in after him.

ʻTake care,ʼ said Oliver with Serena jumping around to shake their hands a last time while the train slowly started to move. Colin waved as the train left the station until he couldnʼt see Oliver and Serena anymore. He stared out of the window a moment longer. For he had never had a worse feeling upon returning to Hogwarts - instead of the usual excitement, there was just dread. But he would have enough time to worry when they were there. With a sigh, he turned and went with Dennis to join Rob and David in their compartment.

* * *

 _A/N Sooo, that was this story. Was it so badly written that no one read it? Or does just nobody love dear little Colin? A moment of silence for his untimely death. Poor, poor Colin._


End file.
